


Arrival

by Inferna



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Alpha Tseng, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Omega Cloud Strife, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inferna/pseuds/Inferna
Summary: Tseng go home to find Cloud already gave birth.
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Tseng
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This fic is kinda self-indulgent lol. I love this pairing very very much but it so rare. That’s why I wrote this one XD
> 
> Also, English is not my native language and I don’t have anyone who can help, so is there is any mistake feel free to tell me.

The first thing that hit Tseng is the smell of blood. Alarmed, he quickly look around for the sign of intruder. Nothing is out of place, so he rush to his bedroom, where the smell of blood comes from.

The sight that greet him, however, make him both relax and tense. In his bed is his mate, who was pregnant when he left in the morning, now curling in the middle of the nest, nursing their newborn pup.

Upon hearing him entering the room, still in the vulnerable state and protective of the pup, Cloud growls towards the Turk direction. However, when he see who is the one who slowly walking to the bed, he fell back into the bed again, body more relax as his alpha will make sure that they are safe.

Tseng slowly lay down next to them, arm reach out to hold his mate and pup against him. His omega is purring now, still exhaust but content. Then everything start to sink in, his mate had just gave birth, alone, no one to help him, no one knew, including him. He feels a lot of emotions swirling in his chest, awe, fear, love and joy, he wish he was here when their child was arriving.

He start kissing and murmuring sweet words to his mate, while use his free hand to stroke gently at the most adorable, tiny little thing that still sucking hungrily on their mother breast. A girl or a boy? He will ask later.

Now all Tseng want to do is hold them close for as long as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Any kudos and comments are welcome! Hope you enjoy this. Lots of love ❤️


End file.
